


Impairment

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: Delivery boy!Levi





	Impairment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отклонение (Impairment)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034899) by [takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter)



Thin, raven strands blew like a dark halo over the milky brow creased and furrowed in urgent contemplation. Perhaps in beatific adulation or desperate plea. He was not certain which. 

The eyes; dark and narrow pools which drew him in and sent him swirling like a twig caught in a whirlpool, flared with a spark like flint striking. He followed the sharp slope of the nose to its delicate point where it urged him further down to the cupids bow of a fine, luscious mouth. 

Lips moving in hasty, breathless oaths; the plump bottom lip caught between flat pearls of teeth.   
The words were lost to him between the deafening blare of horn and chugging of motor engine, Erwin could not make out the clipped and frayed English that he so tenuously grasped at in quite conversation in his little office at the university. 

"Hey old man! Do you have some sort of fucking impairment? Get your ass out of the road!"

Levi leaned on the horn of his delivery bike again. The blond codger he'd been held up by at the crosswalk for for the past 30 seconds finally decided to shuffle out of the way as the light changed from yellow and he took his chance, raging through the intersection before the flow of traffic could cut him off. 

"Fucking tourists!" He muttered to himself as he sped to his next destination.

Back at the crosswalk, Erwin frantically memorized the telephone number plastered to the parcel box of the motorbike. He repeated the numbers over and over in his head, tracking them like beads on the rosary his mother had left him, and silently practiced the words he would say when he called the company to request a particular delivery boy.


End file.
